You Stole My Heart
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Jason is arrested for murder and Robin finds out about it she rushes home to help him. When Robin and Jason are forced to live together what will happen? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW


YOU STOLE MY HEART

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or its characters

A/N: this story takes place in 2001, this story is dedicated to Snowgirl01

PROLOGUE

Jason had been arrested for murder and it looked like the State of New York was finally going to see justice done, the only problem Mac had was he wasn't sure that Jason was guilty of this murder.

Felicia, Mac knew was packing now because she had slept with Luke. So he had filed for divorce. He had loved her more than anything and for her to do this, to destroy their marriage by sleeping with Luke of all people how could she do that.

He had supported her through everything that had happened before for years and this is how she repays him by sleeping with another man, Luke.

Mac's phone rings and he picks it up and answers "Scorpio."

"This is also Scorpio."

"Robin, it is great to hear from you. How are you doing?"

"Mac, I am fine but what is going on? I called the house and I talked to Maxie and Georgie. They said Mommy is packing and that they wanted to stay with you. I could tell that they were scared. Why is Felicia packing?"

"Felicia and I are getting a divorce because she slept with Luke and to top it off I am having troubles here at the station. Jason Morgan has been arrested for murder and the D.A. has enough to convict him yet I don't think he did it, but everyone else thinks he is guilty." Mac realizes he made a mistake in telling her about Jason.

In Paris Robin decides to come home because Mac needed her and it sounds like Jason could use some help and she still loved him. She couldn't let him go to prison for something that even her uncle didn't think he was guilty.

"I'm coming home to be with you and to help Jason out. I can't let him go to prison for something he didn't do."

"Robin, what about college?"

"If nothing else I can go to college in Port Charles. I am coming home though."

"You still love him and will sacrifice everything for him. Robin, you need to stay in Paris, don't come home for him."

"Uncle Mac, you are right I still do love Jason more than anything and I can't stand for him to stay in jail or go to prison. You also need me. I know this divorce from Felicia is hitting you hard, because you loved her so much. I am sorry that Felicia did this and I want to help you also. It's not just Jason I need to come help and I know you need me. I am going to pack and I will be on my way to Port Charles soon. I will call you when I have the details of when I will be in Port Charles. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course, I will. I'll see you soon."

"OK, I'll send you a text when I know when I'm going to be arriving."

"OK I will be waiting for it and will pick you up. See you soon."

Robin hangs up the phone and starts making phone calls.

In Port Charles Mac is at himself for telling Robin about Jason. He was angry at Felicia for cheating on him and he let slip about Jason. Man were things about to change, he just knew it, call it a gut instinct.

CHAPTER ONE

Mac was waiting for his niece's airplane to open it's gates and for the passengers to come in. She was going to be here any minute, he knew this. He would be happy for her to come home if not for Jason. He feared that she would become involved with him again. She had fallen apart when a sick Robin lost Jason because of Carly and her lies.

Robin was still angry at Jason because he chose Carly and Michael and not her the woman he supposedly loved. How could he choose them and not her and the family that they could have had together?

The passengers began to come out of the gate and so Mac looked for Robin and finally saw her. She was trying to tell the man that wanted her phone number that she wasn't interested and he wasn't getting anywhere. Robin was getting annoyed at him. She was about ready to scissor kick him when Mac came over and told him to leave Robin alone and showed his badge. The man left and Robin breathed a sigh of relief and then she hugged her Uncle tight. She loved her uncle he was her soft place to fall and boy had she fallen which was because of Jason. She should want him to go to jail but with her big heart she couldn't let him go to prison when he wasn't guilty.

"Where is Jason?" Robin asked.

"Jason will be heading to the courthouse about now because he is about to go before the judge to see if they will grant bail."

"I want to go there, Uncle Mac." Robin said.

"Of course you do. I wish you wouldn't go there, but I knew you would. Let's get your luggage and get out of here."

At the Courthouse

Alexis Davis sat next to Jason Morgan, he was on trial for murder. A murder he didn't commit. Mac had called and told her that he and his niece was on their way and that they wanted to be there when the judgment was heard. Alexis knew this but didn't have time to tell Jason what was going on.

The Judge Camilla Bensonheart was presiding everybody stood when she walked in and Alexis was getting worried that Mac wasn't coming, but he stepped into the courtroom where the Judge would decide rather Jason would stay in jail or not and to the shock of the people in the courtroom Robin Scorpio walked in the room with her uncle.

Jason just stared at her not knowing how he felt about her, he had been so angry the last time that he saw her and said some things that he didn't mean and he didn't know how to fix it so he left Robin alone to start a new life without him in it.

He couldn't believe she was there and she shook her head at Mac and went to sit on Jason's side and right beside Sonny which shocked Carly and Sonny and Jason smiled at her.

"Ms. Davis, do you have anything to say before I pass judgment on the defendant?"

"Yes your honor. I would like to call someone to the stand. This person knows Mr. Morgan better than anyone else."

"Your honor I object." Scotty Baldwin says.

"Ms. Davis who would you like to call?" Sonny, Carly and Jason is shocked that she was here and that Alexis thought it would be a good idea.

"Robin Scorpio."

"Your honor."

"I understand that you object Mr. Baldwin but I am going to allow this. Miss Scorpio take the stand."

Robin is sworn in and Alexis asks her "You lived with Mr. Morgan did you not, Ms Scorpio?"

"Yes I did." Robin answers.

"For how long were you with Mr. Morgan?"

"Three years."

"And you broke up, when did you break up?

"January 6th 1999."

"So you were in his life and his business the state contends that he was a mobster are they correct?"

"Of course not. Jason is a wonderful man and he always treated me with respect, love and tenderness. That is who Jason is."

"What is his profession if he is not a mobster?"

"He is in the coffee business and runs a successful coffee shop."

"Thank you Ms. Scorpio." And with that Alexis sits down and Scotty Baldwin gets up and asks to question this witness. The judge allows it.

"Ms. Scorpio, you are under oath and I just want to remind you of that. Isn't Jason Morgan working for Sonny Corinthos, who is a known mobster and was a friend of yours?"

"No."

"No?" Scotty Baldwin asked, stumped she was supposed to say something different.

Several people were worried because as far as they knew that she just lied in court and could be arrested and thrown in jail.

"Jason Morgan does not work for Sonny Corinthos?"

"They are partners Ms. Scorpio and everyone knows that so you just lied in this courtroom."

"No, I did not. You asked me if Jason Morgan worked for Sonny Corinthos and like you just said they are partners in the coffee business, I did not lie in this courtroom. Get your facts straight Mr. Baldwin."

"You are saying that Jason Morgan is not a mobster."

"I have no evidence that Jason Morgan ever has committed a crime except train surfing and that happened in 1996."

"I see. You are protecting known mobsters, do you realize that?"

"Mr. Baldwin I am not protecting known mobsters or anyone else but I am telling the truth of what I know and what I know is that Jason Morgan is a coffee importer/exporter and he has a Coffee Shop in Port Charles and that he owns a part of ELQ which is his family's business."

"I see, nothing more Ms. Scorpio."

The Judge begins to talk and everyone is surprised by what she says. "I have a dilemma, Mr. Morgan if he was released could jump bail. He does have the resources to do it. How can I be sure he won't do that? Who can I trust to keep Mr. Morgan in line? This person cannot be Sonny or Carly Corinthos. I want someone that can keep him in Port Charles and will vouch for him."

Ned stands up and Jason glares at him, no way was he going to be under the Quartermaines. "Your honor, I have an idea."

"Tell me what the idea is?" The Judge said.

"I think Robin Scorpio should take custody of Mr. Morgan because they were best friend's along with being together and she was always able to get through to him when no one else could."

"There is only one problem with that is she doesn't live here?"

"Yes she does. ELQ has offered Ms. Scorpio a job she is to start soon. She will have 5% of ELQ stock and I am CEO and Robin will be my assistant. So she is now a resident of Port Charles and I will be loaning her the ELQ jet to get her things from where she was living in France."

"I have made my decision. Mr. Morgan, are you willing to have Ms. Scorpio live with you? Miss Scorpio are you willing to live with Mr. Morgan and make sure he does not jump bail?"

"I am willing your honor." Jason said, surprised.

Robin looks at Jason and can't send him to jail. "Yes your honor."

"Okay, I want bail to be one million dollars paid in full and when that is paid Mr. Morgan will be released to Ms. Scorpio."

Sonny takes out his check book and writes a check for one million dollars. Mac comes up to his niece and asks her "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I can't let him go to jail, Uncle Mac. Please understand?"

"I don't like it."

"I know."

Jason, Sonny and Carly comes over to see if Robin would change her mind after talking to her uncle.

"You will need to get Robin's luggage and put them in your limo." Mac said, glaring at them.

Jason, Sonny and Carly walk behind Robin and Mac. They get to his SUV and they take Robin's luggage and puts it in the limo. Mac hugs his niece and tells her to be careful and with one last look he leaves.

Please review and make my day because some of my stories no one even reviews them after the hard work of me writing them so please review!


End file.
